elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hrongar
|Base ID = }} Hrongar is a Nord warrior living in Whiterun. He is the younger brother of Balgruuf the Greater. He often gets into disagreements with the Jarl's steward, Proventus Avenicci. Hrongar can usually be found sitting at the table in Dragonsreach, eating, or aimlessly walking the halls. Personality Hrongar comes across as being a devoted warrior and adherent in the Nord customs and traditions, as any attack made against him (most notably by Proventus Avenicci) is met with anger. He is not, however, a supporter of the Stormcloaks, often voicing his support of the Imperials and how Whiterun should take the fight to the Stormcloaks instead of "sitting around," as he puts it. Dialogue ;The Way of the Voice :What's it mean to be Dragonborn? "It means you can kill dragons and steal their power - even speak with a dragon's voice, they say. There hasn't been a Dragonborn seen in the land for centuries. Not since Talos himself walked the 7,000 Steps to High Hrothgar." Conversations ;Dragon Rising Proventus: "Good. You're finally here. The Jarl's been waiting for you." Balgruuf: "You heard the summons. What else could it mean? The Greybeards..." Hrongar: "We were just talking about you. My brother needs a word with you." (After a brief conversation between the Dragonborn and Balgruuf, the conversation continues) Hrongar: "That was the voice of the Greybeards, summoning you to High Hrothgar! This hasn't happened in ... centuries, at least. Not since Tiber Septim himself was summoned when he was still Talos of Atmora!" Proventus: "Hrongar, calm yourself. What does any of this Nord nonsense have to do with our friend here? Capable as may be, I don't see any signs of being this, what, "Dragonborn."" Hrongar: "Nord nonsense?! Why you puffed-up ignorant... these are our sacred traditions that go back to the founding of the First Empire!" Balgruuf: "Hrongar. Don't be so hard on Avenicci." Proventus: "I meant no disrespect, of course. It's just that... what do these Greybeards want with ?" Balgruuf: "That's the Greybeards' business, not ours. Whatever happened when killed that dragon, it revealed something in you, and the Greybeards heard it. If they think you're Dragonborn, who are we to argue? You'd better get up to High Hrothgar immediately. There's no refusing the summons of the Greybeards, it's a tremendous honor. I envy you, you know. To climb the 7,000 Steps again... I made the pilgrimage once, did you know that? High Hrothgar is a very peaceful place. Very... disconnected from the troubles of this world. I wonder that the Greybeards even notice what's going on down here. They haven't seemed to care before. No matter. Go to High Hrothgar. Learn what the Greybeards can teach you." (After another brief conversation) Balgruuf: "Back to business, Proventus. We still have a city to defend." Proventus: "Yes, my lord. ;Proventus Avenicci Hrongar: "Proventus, you must help me. We need to convince my brother to do more for the war effort." Proventus: "What would you have me do, Hrongar? Your brother is the Jarl. You know I can't question his judgement." Hrongar: "I'm not asking you to defy the Jarl, just to open his eyes. Use subtlety and suggestion to turn his thoughts to the war. You're his steward, he'll listen to you." Proventus: "Leave me out of your intrigues, Hrongar. If you have something to say to the Jarl, say it with your own tongue." Proventus: "My lord Jarl, if we do not take steps soon, our coffers will be empty." Hrongar: "Raise the taxes, then! Put anyone that refuses to pay in the stocks and make an example of them." Proventus: "As you command, my lord. But, the issue could be solved another way. If we spend less on new arms and armor for the guards, for example..." Hrongar: "We're at war, old fool, or have you forgotten? Whiterun is the crown jewel of Skyrim, and you would leave us defenseless?" Proventus: "Forgive me, my lord. It was foolish of me to make such a suggestion." :Note: The preceding conversation was intended to occur once Hrongar became the Jarl of Whiterun after Balgruuf was killed by children during The Whispering Door, but this stage of the quest was removed.Creation Kit Quotes *''"I'm not a man, I'm a weapon in human form. Just unsheathe me, and point me at the enemy."'' *''"All this standing around is rubbish. We should take the fight to the Stormcloaks."'' *''"My brother takes council from Proventus Avenicci? What a laugh. He takes council from his daughter, and she's a bloody blacksmith."'' ― If Adrianne Avenicci is not deceased. *''"If you're planning violence against me or mine, you'll regret it."'' *''"I don't like talking to someone who holds their honor so cheaply."'' — When exiled Trivia *A lot of unused scripts and dialogue, when viewed with the Creation Kit, show that Hrongar was meant to initially replace Jarl Balgruuf during the quest "The Whispering Door." Not only Nelkir, but all of Balgruuf's children were meant to fall under the influence of Mephala, and the three of them would commit patricide. However, the scripts remain unused, and therefore Hrongar cannot become Jarl. *Hrongar was voiced by Paul Ganus. Bugs *If Lydia joins The Blades, Hrongar may send Hired Thugs after the Dragonborn for unknown reasons. Appearances * de:Hrongar es:Hrongar fr:Hrongar pl:Hrongar ru:Хронгар uk:Гронґар Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters